


Discord

by Skaidridt



Series: chained occurrences [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaidridt/pseuds/Skaidridt
Summary: Seungwoo enters his last year of college, while Yohan is only getting started. He's not just majoring law as well but also shaking the senior's reality up a little and putting him a bit in distress here and there.But what's new?I strongly recommend reading the series description ~





	1. never have I ever

“Oh come on! Maybe it’s your last chance to actually start having fun during college.” Eunbi said, as she entered his room.  
Seungwoo rolled his eyes. “It’s not the last chance. You know Baekjin, there will be more.”

“Since I know you, you never went to one of his parties. Not even the very first one!”  
“How do you want to know if I attended my freshmen welcome party or not? You weren’t even here yet. Neither was Baekjin.” Seungwoo grunts and sat down at his desk.

“That might be true.” Eunbi hesitated and approached him carefully. “But I _heard_ things and I also learned you weren’t there! Did you ever went to a party? Like, you’re here for how long?”

“I’m doing my masters degree in law. You do the math.”  
“See? That’s like,” she tried calculating for a second, then gave up on it. “super long! Can you please just join us for once? There are so many freshmen joining our floor this year. It’s gonna be awesome!”  
She grabbed his shoulders standing behind his chair and shook him. “Come on~” She whined. “Baekjin and Seungyoun are already setting up the music and everything.” She stopped shaking him and patted his shoulders instead. “Just think of it. It’s not gonna start earlier than 8pm so just give it a go, maybe?”

Seungwoo sighed and dropped his head.  
“Yeah whatever. I just really need to prep for the first week, I feel like I forgot everything we did before holiday.”  
“Awesome!” She beamed. “Perhaps there are some cute new girls! I heard some freshmen were female.”

“Great.” His words were dripping off sarcasm. “However I’m neither interested in kids nor girls. You know that.”  
“Well, then there’s maybe a cute guy? Sorry I keep losing track of who is bi and who’s gay like it’s such a huge topic these days.”  
“I’m still not going for freshmen.”“Are you going for anyone else then?”  
Seungwoo turned around on his chair. “Does it look like I do?”

Eunbi exhaled harshly. “Fine, I’ll stop. You’re such a buzzkill.”

He turned around as he heard the door closing. How much he didn’t want to go was hard to describe. There was nothing happening tonight that he would possibly look forward to.  
He wasn’t keen on loud music, alcohol, drunk people, excited freshmen and their post high school behavior or anything else that was widely associated with college parties. There were reasons why he didn’t join any fraternities over the years.  
Seungwoo just wanted to focus on his studies, to become an excellent lawyer.  
Was that too much to ask?

He channeled his focus back on his notes from the last semester and was about to mark a few things he forgot during the past holiday as music blasted through the entire floor. Apparently they managed to wire everything correctly. Applause.  
He exhaled. 

No chance to actually focus on anything tonight so he could maybe as well just check it out later? Seungwoo couldn’t believe he really considered going. But maybe Eunbi wasn’t that wrong. If everything went well this would be his last year and maybe he should change some of his habits even if it was for the worst. Just one time wouldn’t hurt, right? He could still prep tomorrow and it wasn’t much that he had forgotten so he would be fine. Wouldn’t he?

A yawn escaped his wide opened mouth as he stretched.“Alright old man, it’s time to get up and enjoy your last days in this place.” Seungwoo told himself.

***

As soon as he entered the common room he felt out of place. The music was blasting and of course Seungyoun was responsible for that.  
Seungwoo didn’t really know what to do with himself. He knew some of the people there but not all of them and the ones he saw and knew were already wasted.  
Okay, he admitted he was late. If the party had started at 8 he was about 2 hours late but it just took him some time to convince himself to leave his room.  
He didn’t like attention which he automatically drew when entering a room.  
His height wasn’t that outstanding in public but in a room where he was the oldest among other students, it sure was.

Seungwoo was wondering about this phenomenon a few times before. He was a quiet person so he always assumed that this character trait would be useful in terms of not being seen but it seems to have quite the opposite effect. 

He really didn’t want any attention. Yet exactly the second his mind formed this thought Baekjin showed up. 

“Oh my god, I can’t trust my eyes! You’re here? I thought Eunbi was kidding!”  
“No, ehm yeah, I’m here.”  
“Let’s get you something to drink!”  
“No, we really don’t have to-“ Seungwoo tried to stop him but Baekjin was already gone. 

Shortly after Baekjin returned with two cups of god-knows-what in them, Seungwoo carefully tasted the drink and clenched his eyes shut.  
“For God’s sake, what is this?”  
Baekjin shrugged. “I’m honestly not a hundred percent sure but who counts?” He played his arm around Seungwoo and pulled him close. “Okay, let me tell you about the freshmen and what you’ve missed so far.”

“_So far_?” Seungwoo raised an eyebrow.  
“Dude, this place is in constant motion! Alright, let’s see…” Baekjin let his eye wander over the crowd.

“Over there, we have Chaeyeon. That girl who’s dancing, the brunette one. She is the youngest I believe. I’m not quite sure what exactly she majors but I assume it’s something with languages?”

Seungwoo grunted ironically. “You didn’t write it down into your field study notes?”“I didn’t but that is an excellent idea! Glad you came here tonight. Maybe _you_ should write it down. Your handwriting is so neat!”  
“Or maybe I don’t!” Seungwoo answered using the same level of excitement as Baekjin and took another sip of his … _drink_.

However, his friend wasn’t listening. Instead, he was still focused on Chaeyeon who seemed to be dancing with someone Seungwoo believed was called Yuvin. 

“Japanese!” Baekjin suddenly shouted. “She studies Japanese as a language major. I knew I asked her.”  
Seungwoo shrugged. 

Baekjin went on looking for other freshmen, downing his drink in one go. He coughed.“Those two are Yohan and Hangyul. The guys talking to Midam and Sakura. I honestly have not the slightest clue what Hangyul is majoring but this guy is really chill. Like next level. So funny. Maybe it’s something sports related? He seems pretty active.”

He pointed at the other guy who happened to snort just in this moment and hit Midam for something he said. “And Yohan does law as well by accident. So you two might see at the tutorials? I don’t know if you’re participating though.”

“Did you talk to everyone who’s new?”  
Baekjin nodded. “Of course. It’s kinda my thing to know all the people. Don’t act like that’s news to you.”

“You’re actually here!!” Someone yelled and jumped on his back, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.  
“For goodness, Eunbi!” Seungwoo screamed and spilled his drink. Reflexively he tried to turn around and she let go. “Are you planning on putting me in cardiac arrest?”  
“No! Your drink! Wait, let me get you another one.” And she went just to return with shots for the three of them. 

Baekjin beamed. “I was so waiting for this moment to finally come.” Eunbi slipped the small cup into Seungwoo’s hand who was still busy asking Baekjin what moment he was talking about.  
“I’m talking about the moment we would finally get to drink together. How many times did Eunbi and I drink without you? That’s too sad so now drink up!”

He exhaled and just did as he was told, then looked at his friends.  
“Now what?”  
Eunbi smirked. “Now we’re getting you more.” She took his glass away just to replace it with another.

“What are we even drinking?”  
Eunbi chugged. “Ehm… I guess it’s vodka? It’s definitely no tequila.”  
Baekjin shook his head. “Nah, I heard tequila is saved for later.”

After half an hour of drinking and sudden shouts of excitement coming from Eunbi whenever a certain song came up, Seungwoo started regretting. Why did he come here in the first place? He could be in his more or less quiet and comfy room, reading or gaming. Yet he was here, already tipsy and listening to his friends’ chitchat about other people Seungwoo didn’t even know. The alcohol really got into his head. When he looked around his head always moved a bit further than it should. His tongue felt heavy and he had trouble keeping his mind from wandering off.

But not that he would admit he’s drunk. He would never.

By the time of his second beer - he lost track of the shots - they sat in a corner of the room, claiming one of the old sofas. Eunbi had her knees over Baekjin’s thighs, who rested his beer on them. She kept on tapping Seungwoo’s ankles with her shoes who sat on the armrest facing Eunbi. Yet not particularly looking at her.

Someone else attracted his attention during the night. Baekjing mentioned him earlier and since then he couldn’t help but looking at him from time to time.  
Something about the guy really caught his eye. The rate of his quick glances increased with his level of alcohol and over time they developed into proper _stares_.

“Yeah, but didn’t he say it’s none of your business?” Baekjin scoffed.  
“He did! But how should I know it was about his aunt?” They laughed and Seungwoo chuckled as well even though he had no idea what Eunbi was talking about the past ten minutes. 

Their eyes locked for a second as Yohan turned around to say something to one of his friends. Yohan looked over his friend’s shoulder and stared right into Seungwoo’s. There was no chance of mistaking it or blaming it on a coincidence. Something curious about his gaze that made Seungwoo unsure why exactly he was looking at him.  
He smiled at him in a way Seungwoo couldn’t define, before some people passed between them and broke their line of sight.

“You know, I feel like Seungwoo wouldn’t have done such things. Like he would have actually _listened_ to people and not just went with it like I did. Right?” They looked at him eagerly.  
“Seungwoo?” Baekjin tapped on his shoulder and Seungwoo flinched.  
“Huh?”  
Eunbi grinned. “Can’t believe you weren’t listening to this thrilling story. Who were you looking at?” How Eunbi always knew what was happening continued to be a huge secret to Seungwoo just as it was from the first day they’d met.  
“What? No one.” He chuckled nervously. “Why should I look at someone? I told you I’m not into these kids.”

Baekjin raised his eyebrows. “So it was one of the freshmen? For real? Aren’t you a bit too old?” They both really were the meanest couple.“Exactly why I didn’t look at him! And for the records: I’m just a year older than you guys.”

“Wait wait wait.” Eunbi stood up on the sofa and dropped down halfway between Baekjin and Seungwoo. It always had been like this between them. Somehow they managed to keep up a balanced friendship even though Eunbi was a women and Baekjin probably - no - _clearly_ attracted to her. 

“Who exactly are you not looking at?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
Seungwoo pushed her aside softly.  
“_No one_.”  
“Yeah sure.” Baekjin smirked. “Tell me more.”

***

“Is he really going to do this?” Eunbi asked half laughing half frightened, clinging onto Baekjin’s shoulder while looking at the table and the group of people in front of her.

“You said he wouldn’t be any fun.”  
“Ya but that’s not how I meant it.” Eunbi stammered and tried so save herself.  
Baekjin rapped her hand. He was utterly amused by this.  
“If he likes to try then let him try. What could go wrong.”

“_What could go wrong?_ I’ve seen people breaking their noses!” She stated, shocked by his rashness.  
“Calm down, he’s not _that_ drunk.”  
“You’re going to think about what exactly he is considering and then tell me again he’s not that wasted.” She hit his head slightly.

Both of them stared at the table. It was basically the same thing as with a car crash. Where people want to look away so bad but they simply can’t.  
“Oh, Lord Jesus he’s doing it. I can’t look at it. ” Eunbi said trying to cover her eyes with her fingers but parting them to watch anyways. “I’m so glad she still wears a bra and he’s gay.” She whispered more to herself than to anyone else.  
Baekjin beamed. He obviously had the time of his life.

That second the shirtless girl on the table lied down, she laughed really hard as someone places a filled shot glass on is stomach. The surface of the liquor in the glass was trembling.  
“And I’m not allowed to use my hands whatsoever?” Seungwoo asked one last time to make sure his drunk head got it right.  
Baekjin cheered as an answer and Seungwoo took it as a ‘yes’.

With having double checked on the rules he bend over, got hold of the glass with his lips, reclined back and chugged the shot. Eunbi opened her eyes widely. And Baekjin just roared and applauded.

“I can’t believe I witnessed this.... I’m speechless.”  
“HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU’RE SEEING?”  
The two of them showed the most opposite reactions possible.

Seungwoo in the meanwhile clenched his fists and processed the liquor’s taste. He shuddered.  
“Someone now tell me I’m boring again. Or old.”  
He was just about to return to his friends and to gain the laurels as someone stepped out the crowd to the front and spoke up.

Turning around, Seungwoo noticed it was more someone pushing him more than stepping out.  
“I know another way of playing it!”

While Baekjin just yelled ‘SHOW IT’, Seungwoo stood there like hit by lightning.  
The guy speaking up was Yohan.  
“We need tequila! It’s the best with tequila.” Yohan shouted now actually addressing all of them.  
“I told you it’s saved for later!” Eunbi hissed. As Midam went off to get the bottle.  
“Oh and lime and salt. Especially salt!” Yohan added. While casually taking off his shirt.

Seungwoo still was in no condition to phrase sentences or even look away. He still was thunderstruck by Yohan’s sudden appearance. Now he stood right next to him, laughing at some comments other people made about his boyish appearance.  
They were totally right. He did not seem to work out so he still had the upper body of an teenager. Well how old was he even? Eleven?

Seungwoo shook his head heavily. He had to get away from here. Eunbi would notice his behavior and she’d chaff him about it.  
As if she wouldn’t already do it for the body shot that just happened.

Caught up in his thoughts he completely missed how Midam managed to get everything Yohan asked for.  
Now the _boy_ put everything on the tabletop and poured a shot of tequila.  
He handed Seungwoo the glass.

“Alright, so,” he sat down on the surface, ready to explain and took the salt and one of the lime slices. “It’s pretty easy. I’m gonna sprinkle salt on myself - or you do it, just as you like - and I’ll put the lime thingy between my teeth.”

Seungwoo looked at him, eyes wide open. He apparently had difficulties following him. Since he was still stuck at ‘sprinkle salt on me’.  
“You’re gonna take the shot, lick the salt and take the lime. It’s that simple.”

Seungwoo stammered. “Wait ehh... how- am I supposed to use my hands?”  
“Okay, let’s do someone else do the explanation part.”  
Yohan gave him a sassy wink before looking over the crowd and choosing someone else.

“Yena!” He waves her over in excitement as if he just chose her for his P.E. team.  
“Duh gross I’m not gonna do that.” The girl shook her head and held on to her cup.  
“It’s not gross? It’s me you’re talking about.” Yohan sticked our his bottom lip.  
“Exactly why I said that.”  
“Yena, you’re too childish.” Chaeyeon said, who stood right next to her. She volunteered. “I’ll do it.”

She stepped forward and took the glass from Seungwoo who couldn’t believe anything of what was happening around him.  
These kids were _wild_ and he wasn’t sure if he should be laughing about their youthful energy or worried about what was about to come in future generations of freshmen.

Yohan lied down. His tummy trembled every time he laughed, which he basically did constantly.  
Chaeyeon made no big deal out of the whole thing. She simply sprinkled salt on his celiac plexus, then took the shot.  
She carefully licked off the salt and took the lime slice from his mouth. They couldn’t see exactly what was going on because of her long hair blocking the few but all of them just cheered. The girl surely was brave.

More brave than Seungwoo.

She sprinkled new salt on Yohan’s chest, then handed him a new lime slice and poured another shot.  
She turned around and handed it to Seungwoo.  
“Yohan is served.” She said deadly serious - then winked.

Yohan who didn’t hear it due to the loud music just looked at Seungwoo with an expression he still couldn’t interpret at all. 

His hands were _trembling_ as he chugged the tequila down. He couldn’t help but grimrace due to the taste of the booze. What a horrible, horrible idea this is, he thought while putting down the glass and looking at Yohan.

Chaeyeon was right about Yohan being served. The way he lied on the table, half naked, salt sprinkled on his chest and the lime slice between his teeth. Seungwoo felt this urge deep inside him to just _run_.

Someone pat his back more firmly than encouragingly. “There is no waiting between shot and salt!” Chaeyeon deadpanned and basically pushed him at the table.

Seungwoo, more drunk than anything else and nowhere near keeping his balance, literally fell onto Yohan.  
He propped up, hovering over him anxiously avoiding any contact between his face and Yohan’s stomach.

The taste of the tequila was long gone but yet the challenge had to be completed. Completely lost and more than insecure, he raised his head and looked up to Yohan’s face. He wished he didn’t. Their eyes met and Seungwoo was shocked about how hooded the younger’s eyes were. 

Did he actually enjoy this?

Yohan pointed at the salt. Seungwoo knew what he wanted but his mind froze.  
Could he really live with this shame? With not accomplishing this challenge while tackling one law problem after another? Like, there would be so many things in his future career that would probably be much worse and much more embarrassing than this. Right?

Without thinking twice, he bend down and slowly licked the salt off Yohan’s chest. The tip of his nose touched the youngers skin as he inhaled.  
Salt tingling on his tongue and the 90’s music shrilling in his ear he moved upwards.

Just one last move and he was done. Finished. He would finally be able to leave.  
Yet Yohan had other plans.  
While Seungwoo was busy convincing himself about doing it or not he had _turned_ the lime slice around. Instead of the flesh pointing upwards, the rind jeered at him.

Was he kidding him? Literally? Seungwoo really wasn’t in the mood to be messed with, even though it was Yohan who did it and he had looked at him all night from a safe distance. Enough was enough.

He didn’t hesitate and went straight for the lime slice. Their lips crushed against each other and Seungwoo could _feel_ Yohan’s surprise about his sudden move. His body tensed and the second he was about to get a hold of Seungwoo’s shoulders, the older pulled away and spit out the lime.

“No hands.” He said, turned around and left while the Vengaboys yelled throughout the entire floor.

***

Water ran straight from the tap into the sink. The noise of it somehow managed to cover up the beat hammering through the wall. Among all of their flats, Seungwoo’s was the most far away from the common room yet he still had to deal with the noise.

Both hands gripped on the rim of the sink he propped himself up and looked in the mirror. What the hell did he just do?  
How did they got him wasted to this level?  
Or better, how did he let that happen? Wasn’t it supposed just to be a chance to dip in his toe and check it out? But no, he had to go and do _body shots_ with some guy.

He looked himself in the eye as he _remembered_ it wasn’t just some guy.  
The one on the table - shirtless - was Yohan. Out of all people that could have had volunteered it was him.

How could he forget that? Just as if his memory shortened down to a second when drunk. Which might as well was a thing. How should he tell - he’d never been this wasted.  
However, Yohan.

He clearly volunteered? Even with these new fancy tequila rules? That were at least new to him. But honestly: What about this evening wasn’t?

Yeah sure, someone pushed him in front of the crowd but as soon as he stood there he seemed to be in his element. Born to entertain people and born to increase Seungwoo’s heart rate to a worrying level.

What other reaction would be more appropriate than leaving asap and barring into his own bathroom? None.  
Which is exactly what he did. Seungwoo didn’t really care about if people have seen him leaving or not but sure thing at least Baekjin noticed.  
Yet still he was somewhat afraid of leaving the bathroom because if Baekjin really noticed him leaving he probably followed him to confront him. Or to twit. Either way, both aren’t options he would actually look forward to.

Anyways he had to leave the bathroom at some point. He couldn’t hide forever.  
Exhaling deeply, Seungwoo turned off the water faucet and stepped into the kitchen.

The urge to turn around again and to bar inside the bathroom for the rest of his life hit him _instantly_ as he saw Yohan leaning against the kitchen counter.  
_His_ kitchen counter. In _his_ kitchen.

_Yohan_.

As soon as he saw him, Yohan’s eyes widened and he smiled. “So you actually were inside. I started thinking I’m waiting at a wrong person’s place.”  
Seungwoo stood there, speechless. 

“I was worried I might went too …harsh? No maybe _direct_ is a more fitting word.” He approached him slowly. “Just after you’ve looked at me this whole time I thought maybe-“

Seungwoo finally regained the ability to speak and interrupted him.  
“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to check on you.”  
“There is no need to check on anything. I’m just fine. There is nothing to worry about.” Seungwoo tried _so hard_ neither to blush nor to look at him and he gloriously failed at both things. Which Yohan clearly took as a sign to get even closer to him. He puffed and chuckled.

“Are you sure? Because … I don’t know. Correct me if I’m wrong but you looked at me all night, didn’t you.”  
How much Seungwoo hated himself for not being able to deny it. “Perchance…”  
“Then,” Yohan bended to the right to get a look at Seungwoo’s face. “Why did you run?”

Seungwoo felt blood rushing towards his ears. How could this _teenager_ catch him this flat-footed?  
“I just needed to get some air, I guess.” Seungwoo answered quietly.

“You know what I think?” Yohan made Seungwoo face him by softly turning his head with his left hand. “I think it’s a lie. First of all because you’re a horrible liar, and second of all I think you’re intimidated by your own interest in me. Which slightly confuses me because I assume you’re older than me. I figured you’d be more confident about what you want.”

Peering on Yohan’s nose, Seungwoo avoided looking directly into the younger’s eyes. He was too afraid of what he might find. Back at the party he didn’t notice how tall he was. There wasn’t much height difference between them which didn’t really contribute to his confidence. It felt like there was no such thing as an age difference. They were both just wasted and one more confident than the other. Which happened to be Seungwoo.

“What made you think that?” Seungwoo gulped and finally found the courage to look straight into his eyes. He couldn’t take being this shy in front of him. He had to act his age.

Yohan came one last step closer and moved his hand from Seungwoo chin to cupping his face. As he spoke Seungwoo clearly smelled the alcohol in his breath.  
“You’re tall … and handsome? There’s something about the way you looked at me that made me feel you would.”  
“In the way I looked at you? Not saying anything to you for hours, just staring across the room?” Seungwoo couldn't help but focusing on the younger's mouth, his lips, curling upwards one side. “Still waters run deep.”

Yohan didn’t go slow at all. It might’ve been the alcohol taking advance off his actions but he couldn’t deny that he liked the intentions behind it. He was tiptoeing and closing the gap between their lips before anything could stop him. Especially not Seungwoo who tried to back up at first but bumped his own closed bathroom door. There was literally no way out. Not that he wanted too.

This was what he secretly desired the entire time looking at Yohan. It just missed the younger’s boldness. 

After Seungwoo processed the first surprise, he regained his confidence and grabbed Yohan’s shoulders to pull him closer into the ongoing French kiss. A small part of him wanted to make sure Yohan was actually _old enough_ for this but the bigger part didn’t bother.  
His actions betraying his wants, he turned the both of them around so he could back him up against the wall. Yohan gasped, he couldn’t help and chuckled. 

“This is more what I imagined it to be like.” He informed him quite out of breath already. “How come-“  
Seungwoo rolled his eyes and reconnected their lips roughly just to shut him up.

Without Seungwoo noticing, Yohan’s hands slipped down the straight curve of his sides to rest on his hips as he pulled them closer together. The second Yohan gripped his hips more firmly, Seungwoo got hit by his sober-minded consciousness and he pushed away. 

He looked at Yohan, who still leaned against the wall. Smirking at him through his lashes, he went with his tongue over his swollen red lips.  
Shocked about his own actions, Seungwoo panted and just stared at Yohan who seemed amused about the older’s inner conflict.

“What’s wrong?” Yohan asked grinning. “Did I miss something?”

Seungwoo whipped across his own face in disbelief. He _needed_ to get his mind back on track. Away from Yohan. Far far away from _this_.

“You need to go.” He spit out before he’d be able to change his mind. “Leave, please.”  
Yohan frowned and pushed away from the wall, stepping towards Seungwoo who backed up against the kitchen counter.  
“Why this change of mind all of sudden?”

“Just go. This whole thing shouldn’t have happened.” Seungwoo tried to stay away from Yohan as far as possible while the younger followed him through the kitchen.

“Could you at least give me a reason?” He asked, suddenly acting all grown up and sober.  
“You want a reason?” Seungwoo asked, already opening the door to his own room. “I’m  
25\. There’s your reason.”  
“You’re five years older than me, so what?”  
“_So what?_ Good Lord.” Seungwoo groaned and disappeared in his room, closing the door behind him. Yohan left on the other side.

He immediately regretted it. What an unprecedented example for grownup behavior.


	2. Menace

He groaned in frustration and bumped his head on the table top. Baekjin who sat right across the table, raised an eyebrow and continued eating his lunch. He chewed on some veggies and rested his eyes on Seungwoo’s parting.

Before taking another bite he sighed and put down his spoon.  
“Just sip it out. What’s wrong with you?”Seungwoo didn’t answer but came up again, his brows heavily frowned. He looked at Baekjin with dark and desperate eyes and exhaled deeply.

“I’m caught in despair and I don’t know what to do my life has taken a horrible turn and I have no idea how to look others in the eyes anymore.” Seungwoo spilled out in one go.

Baekjin nodded.  
“Can’t be that bad if you’re still forming dramatic sentences like this one. I think I might start worrying when you’re being apathetic.”  
“Why only then?” “Because that’s when there’s really something wrong with you.” He drew his attention back to his meal.

“But things _are_ really wrong with me! Believe me!” Seungwoo wined.  
“Then tell me.” His friend replied, a mouth full of veggies again.

“I can’t. I wish I could but it’s impossible.”  
“Then don’t tell me. I shall remain unbothered.”

Silence settled between them during which Baekjin ate and Seungwoo tried to overcome his crisis.  
“Are you taking part in the tutorials this year?” Baekjin asked mixing up the sauce with the left over rice in his bowl.  
Seungwoo, happy about the topic switch, sighed to release his inner tension and shrugged. “Yeah, they told me I should. But honestly I expect it to be a ton of extra work. Like how could tutoring younger students actually benefit you in any way?” “True. It’s not as if you’re planning on teaching law after college. I wish they would make you tear apart the law freshmen in fake trials so they know what to be prepared for the future but no, they make you teach them.”

Seungwoo chuckled. “Oh, they make us tear them apart in fake trials but that is going to happen later during the term. And it’s not just freshmen. Sometimes they also match some sophomores or even older people that still didn’t really got how college works.” 

“I’m more than glad I don’t have to do that. Passing on knowledge is not actually one of my vantages.”  
“You still should choose someone to pass your party knowledge on to. It’s your last year as well. Who will continue the _Baekjin time_ parties when you’re gone?”

Baekjin reached over the table to ruffle through his friend’s hair. “How cute that you worry about a tradition you participated in once.”  
“At least I participated!” Seungwoo justified. 

“Like hell you did. I was surprised actually.”  
Seungwoo blushed impalpable. “What exactly do you mean?”  
“As if you forgot!”

He tried to remain as unbothered as possible. There was no way he could know about Yohan and him.  
Seungwoo remembered leaving far before Yohan and the boy followed him about what, fifteen minutes later?  
Baekjin couldn’t possibly draw a connection between the two of them. 

However, what if he saw Yohan _entering_ their place? Or if he walked in just the second Seungwoo had slammed the door and left him behind in the kitchen?

Okay, so given Baekjin actually knew about the make out, what would he say? Would he judge him? He definitely would!

But that was Baekjin he thought about so maybe would just give him hard times about it constantly from now on? He couldn’t possibly say what’s worse.

Seungwoo felt his panic blazing up again deep down inside him. His hand became sweaty once more this day.  
Over all these thoughts he nearly missed to answer Baekjin.

“Forgot about what?”  
His friend snorted.  
“The body shots! I would never expected you to do shots. Not even speaking of _body_ shots. But you did like 4 of them if I recall it correctly?”

Seungwoo was _so_ close to tearing up in relief just because it were the body shots that got Baekjin shocked and not the stares between him and Yohan, or the licking off salt part or the MAKE OUT part that he could impossibly know about. He tried to relax not too obviously.  
Last thing he was planning on was giving his friend a reason to suspect things.

“It were two of them, so no, you don’t recall it correctly. Honestly I would be surprised if you would, you were pretty far gone.”

“As you should be when hosting a party.” Baekjin grinned widely and dropped his spoon carelessly onto the empty tray.  
Seungwoo used that chance to peep at his watch.  
“Dude, I gotta go. Tutorial selection. Do I see you later at the dorm?”  
“I don’t think so?”  
Seungwoo held in the middle of shouldering his bag. “Huh? You got plans?” “I assume _you_ have plans.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t follow.” He said, frowning.

“I suppose you treat your students to eat something after class?” Baekjin looked at him boldly.  
“Are you for real? Do I look that wealthy?”

Exhaling deeply, Baekjin rolled his eyes and stood up as well. “It doesn’t matter. They’re your younger students so you should. It’s just a question of manners.”

Seungwoo scoffed. “Whatever Mary Lou, I ain’t gonna treat anyone. I neither have the money nor the time for that.”

***

“Such a nice surprise to see you here!” Dong Wook exclaimed as soon as he got sight of Seungwoo who turned around and approached his professor.

“Keeping in mind that you signed me up for this, I wouldn’t actually call it a surprise, sir.” Seungwoo said and didn’t even try to pretend motivation. He and Dong Wook knew each other too well to feign something that wasn’t there. They were way past that level.

“Still.” His professor smiled and stacked some papers at his desk. “You could have decided against it.”

“Could I really? You would have hated me for letting you down and also my mother would have called me and nagged on me how much she raised me better than this.”  
He answered politely smiling through the pain. “Right, your mother! How is she?”  
Dong Wook asl completely ignoring Seungwoo’s mood and just keeping up his cheerful smile. “As well and vital as always. I’ll tell her you asked.”

Seungwoo liked him. As a mentor and a professor and even as the head of their dorm. However, sometimes he wished that they weren’t that close. He missed a certain distance that would protect him from all the extra favors and everything.

The close relationship Dong Wook had with his family made it impossible for him to answer requests negatively. 

“Are you going for a group tutoring or a one-one? I think you have a lot to teach but I honestly think that one-one might be better since you’re not that much of an outgoing person.”  
“Yeah sure.” Seungwoo sighed. “I also thought about just one student instead of a group.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Dong Wook gave him one of his famous warm smiles.  
Dear God, how much his mother adored this man.

Shortly after their little chat, they all were finally seated in the lecture hall and waiting for the freshmen/sophomores. The way the tutorials started became a tradition over the past years.  
Even Seungwoo went through this process himself as he first started and couldn’t wait to sit on the other side of the room one day.  
Turns out his excitement faded over the past years so that would rather hide somewhere and learn than sitting here and waiting for the kid he had to teach.

Roughly twenty seniors sat widely spread across the rows of benches. All of them facing the door to await the under grads. They had an excellent view on the students as they walked in. 

Every year there were the same range of people. It went from intimidated, which were usually the most wanted students to coach since they were the least likely ones to cause trouble, to freshmen exploding from their amount of self-confidence. Those Seungwoo hated. Snappy lawyers were the worst.

Dong Wook leaned against the black board as the kids walked in. They stood in front of everyone, automatically lining up and whispering among each other.

Inspection started. Though the seniors had basically no say on what person they would coach, there was always a way to put in veto later on. But for now they just had to obey.

The same procedure every year:  
Dong Wook picked out one to four names, the called people would step forward. Afterwards their professor would match a senior to take care of them and they would leave.

Seungwoo hardly payed attention to whatever was happening. He was on his phone basically the entire time until his name was called.

Standing up immediately, he needed a second to spot the person Dong Wook paired him up with. Due to their previous conversation he knew it would be just one but as he _saw_ that particular person, his heart stopped.

He would definitely put a veto. Definitely.

Close to the left end of the line, Yohan out of all people had stepped forward and now looked at him eagerly. Nothing in his eyes indicated anything about _that_ night. How great of an actor was he?

Seungwoo himself completely forgot about this. Not about the night though but something else he just got reminded of.  
Yohan was a law freshmen. Yet Baekjin told him at a time where he wasn’t completely hammered.  
How you he have possibly missed that?  
Baekjin even joked about the two of them meeting in class or during tutorials.

Shaking knees and palms sweaty, he grabbed his bag and walked down the steps. Hardly trying to lose his shit in front of everyone. Seungwoo avoided to look at anyone until he reached the same level as Yohan, who just smiled at him preciously. Such a difference from how he had looked at him just last week.

While Dong Wook continued matching up people, Yohan went after Seungwoo leaving the lecture hall. They walked a bit down the hallway so that they wouldn’t disturb the people they left behind.  
Reaching a corner, Seungwoo turned around, prepared to either apologize or reprimand Yohan but he startled as he found the younger one putting out his hand.

“I’m Yohan. Nice to meet you! Seungwoo, right?”  
Seungwoo stared at him. He couldn’t help it.  
“Yeah, I know who you are.” He replied and shook his hand.  
“Really?”

“The professor just read it out loud.” He quickly said, glad that his mind worked faster than his mouth.  
Yohan nodded. “Right, right. I just wanted to introduce myself formally since we haven’t met yet.”  
“We haven’t what-“ He stopped himself from talking by biting his tongue and thought for a second. “Alright. Shall we?”  
He stretched the first vowel and exhaled.

***

“It’s late, where have you been? This is really unlike you.” Eunbi mentioned from her spot at the kitchen table, not moving or even looking at him.  
Seungwoo stopped halfway through the kitchen and his grip tightened around his bag’s shoulder straps.

“I was out. I had to take my student for something that somehow equals dinner.”  
“Well look at you! All grown up having a student and spoiling him.” She looked up from her phone and eyed him. “Yet I can’t get rid of the feeling there’s something odd about you.”  
Standing up and approaching him slowly, she scanned every inch of his body.

“You look _caught_.”

Seungwoo avoided looking at her and tried to relax as much as possible but literally no one was able to resist Eunbi’s superpowers. That, for sure, was a matter of facts.

Suddenly she backed up and gasped. “You’ve been with someone!” She covered her mouth and had opened her eyes so widely, Seungwoo was afraid they might pop out.

He couldn’t help but look even more caught than before.  
“I knew there happened something between you two that night! Good and now she’s your student oh god that’s so dramatic!” 

Seungwoo’s jaw dropped and he stared at her. “You know about it?”  
“You left immediately after the body shots, I knew there was something going on but I’ve never assumed that it’s _that_.”  
Seungwoo tried to get around her quickly and to finally enter the safe place that his room always has been for him.

But Eunbi grabbed his shoulders and gave him a _very_ dirty minded look. “Did you do it?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He called out a little bit louder and higher pitched than planned. She grunted and pushed him down the last meter of the hallway into his own room and closed the door behind them.

“Tell me everything, Seungwoo! You know I know it!” An evil grin growing on her face as she saw how frightened he was.

“I can’t!”

“Why?”

“Cause there wasn’t anything happening that would be worth telling you about!” His voice was soaked with panic.

“So there was something happening?”

“I thought you already know, for god sake Eunbi! You’re stressing me out!” He shouted and held his bag between them to keep her away as she closed the gap between them one step at a time.

“Tell.” She put her left foot in front. Seungwoo retreaded against his book shelf.

“Me.” Eunbi now faced him directly, her chest slowly pressing against the bag and so as well the back of his fingers.

“Everything.”

Seungwoo never really shined at facing scary people or keeping secrets or do anything that was even slightly against the rules.

“ALL RIGHT!” He yelled and Eunbi immediately took a step back.

“Really?” She tilted her head in surprise.

“ReAlLy?? Are you for real?”

“Spit it out! Why are you late?”

“I was treating Yohan for dinner because he is my new assigned students at the law class tutorials.” Seungwoo sighed and let down the bag.

“Ah, well that is actually not that interes- wait. You asked me if I know about it. Do you want say that…?”  
Seungwoo clenched his eyes shut and nodded. But he immediately opened them again in shock as he heard what Eunbi was shouting next.

“YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM??”

“Good lord, NO! Eunbi! He’s a kid!” 

“That’s why I’m so shocked! You said you don’t want anything from these kids but in fact you secretly desired _him_ from the first day you saw him! That very first day when he moved into the floor dormitory and you just passed by to say hi in general. Your eyes locked and he gave you that bold smile of his and your heart just knew it had to be him-“

“Cut the drama! No one slept with anybody!” Seungwoo exclaimed halfway between sighing annoyedly and despair.

“But then what happened? Did you grow all dark and cocky and he told you it’s a very wrong thing since he doesn’t know you and you could technically be his dad?”

Seungwoo exhaled sharply. His fear was vanished now that Eunbi was more of a dramatic gay shipper than his terrifying roommate.

“I feel like I should start worrying about you and your obsession with the fact I’m gay. And didn’t you even say ‘her’ earlier?”

Launching into an answer, Eunbi got interrupted by her friend nearly immediately.

“He kissed me.” Seungwoo exhaled giving up. “I left the party after the body shots because I wasn’t feeling well and he followed me. I might have looked at him during the night a couple of times and maybe there was this tension happening and MAYBE he felt the same and we kissed? And I liked it? But I stopped it immediately!!”

“Wher- YOU LIKED IT???”  
Strictly ignoring the second question he only went in on the first one. Which Eunbi didn’t seem to notice. There was clearly too much going on in her mind right now.

“In the kitchen.”

“_Our_ kitchen?”

“Yes.”

Eunbi sat down on his bed and couldn’t take her eyes off him. “So you stared at him all night?”

“Due to the alcohol.”

“Due to the alcohol and you ended up kissing him? In our kitchen?”  
He nodded. She started to count the facts by using her fingers.

“So he’s into you?”

“He was into me while he was hammered.”

She paused for a moment to process things and continued: “And now he’s your student?”  
“Though I didn’t chose him and I’m definitely calling in veto.”  
She nodded compassionately. After a moment of silence she looked at him seriously, tilting her head slightly. “Seungwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s filthy.” She stated in a very dry tone and blank faced.

“What would you say if I would tell you that he doesn’t remember it at all?”

“What would make you think that?”

“He introduced himself to me today. As if he clearly doesn’t know who I am. Like it’s the first time we met.”

“This is getting better and better with every word you’re saying.” She stated, her eyes flashing up and filled with pure excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
It’s 1:32 for me so it’s Monday!
> 
> Eunbi being out there basically representing  
the whole community.  

> 
> Fan-fictions are serious business. More or less.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[Let's chat!/Updates!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)


	3. misconception

Yohan was sleeping safe and sound, eyes shut peacefully. Calmly snoring and his arm wrapped around Yena’s waist, who lied next to him.

Both were caught up in their dreams, not knowing how late it was. Until her phone rang.  
She shot up, literally standing in bed, looking around confusedly not sure where she was.  
Yohan on the other hand let out a surprised grunt and blinked, his face puffy and wrinkled from the pillow. 

Yena who now seemed to recognize the room and more or less the person next to her, dropped back into a seating position and swung her legs out of the bed. She got up and looked for her clothes which were spread all over the carpet.

“Good morning.” Yohan yawned and sat up. “God, why are you rushing?”

“Because,” She said, putting on jeans. “I don’t want to be late.”

“But why are you getting dressed anyways? Your room is literally right next to mine.” He said, combing with his fingers through his messy morning hair. She stopped, shirt in her hands and looked at the door. 

“You’re right, why am I doing this?” She turned around and already had her hand at the doorknob, as Yohan finally left the bed and stopped her. 

“What’s going on with you?” His voice croaked a bit due to the tiredness. 

“I gotta go.” Yena replied quickly and more harshly than probably planned. 

“Class starts in an hour. What do you need to hurry for?”

“I’m running away, isn’t that obvious? Trying to get away from all _this_.” She said motioning around Yohans hip area. He looked down and immediately up again.

“Oh well, ehm fair enough.”

“I also don’t want to be late, so if you’d excuse me, I gotta go. As I said.” Yohan took a step back so she could open the door.

“Alright, well, see you tonight?” He asked in a tone full of hope, eyebrows raised as the little pupper he was. But Yena didn’t really listen. Her “Yeah, sure.” was more stated towards the hallway than towards Yohan and as his room’s door closed shut he sighed. Not really sure about what to think of this.

***

Before rushing straight into the study hall, Yohan peeked his head inside. He was looking for his senior but couldn't spot him right away. Since it was still early morning for most students Seungwoo probably managed of get one of the tables in the back. Usually, when they met up after lunch in the evening, they were all occupied so the two of them had to sit next to the door. Which both of them hated. Especially Seungwoo. He preferred a quiet corner, even if he would have to walk a bit to get the books they needed for their study.

The hall was bathed in a neutral grey light issued from the dull day it was going to be. It was pretty quiet, literally only a handful of students were hitting the books. None of them looking up as Yohan walked past them, still looking for Seungwoo.

He found him sitting at the last table, typing something on his laptop, a cup of coffee next to him.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Yohan exhaled smilingly as he sat across the table from Seungwoo, who didn’t look up. The younger one took out his materials and also set up his MacBook. “I would have stopped by for coffee as usual, if I weren’t that late. But I see you got yourself some today.” His tone was supposed to be casual and carefree but one could clearly hear the _guilt_.

“I was waiting for so long that I couldn’t make it without. What took you so long?”

Shocked by his rough stated question, Yohan lost some of his smile.  
“I slept in. To be honest I forgot to set the early alarm for today’s meeting because I was quite … occupied last night. Her alarm woke us up.” 

Seungwoo still didn’t teign to look at his junior. He just kept typing and raised a brow. Yohan was dying to know what was going on inside him but Seungwoo’s bangs covered his eyes so unless he finally decided to look at Yohan, there was no way of finding out.

“So, you’re late because you hooked up with someone?” 

“… pretty much yeah. But I guess you know how those things are? It happens from time to time.”

With these words Seungwoo eventually looked up and Yohan’s happy attitude got lost completely. He was expecting to see something in his eyes like disappointment, perhaps even disgust? But all he could find by looking into the older’s eyes was hurt and disbelief.

“Nonetheless, I’m very sorry and of course I promise it won’t happen again.”  
He sat straight and bowed with his upper body to formally apologize.  
Seungwoo only scoffed about that gesture.

“You know, that I’m not paid for doing this or anything? It’s voluntary work.”

“Yes, I understand.” Yohan didn’t dare to look at him.

“So, if you rather spend your time going around with some women than studying and spending your time on things that actually matter, I would prefer you’re telling me because I could also sleep longer and take this bunch of work off my planner.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Seungwoo finally stopped typing.  
“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but law at this university is one of the toughest majors. So you either pull it together or quit. I offered the morning tutorials because of the midterms and because I know how hard it is to get into the topic quickly, but if you think you can do it without my help then you’re free to leave.”

Yohan shut quiet. There was nothing he could answer that wouldn’t make him appear disrespectful. Besides that he had never seen Seungwoo angry or even close. He coached him for an entire semester now and he never got mad. He was always very understanding.  
Though he wasn’t particularly loud this moment. His voice remained calm but yet his tone threw daggers.

“If you’re making me wait like this just one more time, I’m not coming here anymore. So that you know. I thought after one semester you would finally get used this pensum. But maybe i was right about you. Maybe you’re just a kid after all.”

Yohan gulped. Within seconds Seungwoo made him regret his date night and the following outcome with Yena. Which was actually something Yohan saw as an accomplishment. He was interested in her since the first few days and yesterday she finally agreed on going to the movies with him.   
But now that he got Seungwoo proper mad with his behaviour, he started regretting it instantly.

“I’m in my final year. I have a lot to prepare besides this.” Seungwoo waved at the papers he had prepared for Yohan to review the early weeks of the semester.   
“You would actually spare me a lot of this and give me extra time for focusing on my papers, if you would tell me next time or at least cancel in advance.”

“I understand.”

He exhaled deeply and leaned back. “Now go get us coffee, we have a lot to do.”

***

“So,” Chaeyeon leaned against their small kitchen counter with a mug in her hands. “what was that between the two of you?”

Yohan, who had his head stuck in the fridge, figuring out what to eat, took his time before answering.  
“What do you mean?”

“I saw you leaving together. Yesterday.” She sipped her coffee.

“Oh,” He came out of the fridge and smirked. “She just finally agreed on going to the movies with me.”  
Chaeyeon’s eyes lit up about the new gossip and she beamed.  
“No way, really?”

“Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself.”

“How did it go?”

“Well, it was a nice movie. Though we had a little argument about sweet and salty popcorn. I said salty but she was down for sweet.” He ripped open the pudding and starting looking for a spoon.

“You eat salty popcorn? Duh, you gross.”

“Why does everybody say that? Our body can process salt much better than sugar!” Yohan opened a few drawers until he finally found a teaspoon in the sink.

“You just made that up didn’t you?”

“Eventually.” He stirred the whipped cream under the vanilla pudding.

“I remember she got home early this morning, was she out or was she, you know, with you?”

“Isn’t that basically the same thing considering ‘in’ is her room?” He asked, his mouth full of pudding.

“Spit it out! Okay not literally, just tell me. No spitting. Keep the pudding in. ”

“We were together last night.” He swallowed and shrugged about that side fact. 

“Spicy! How did it go??”

“I’m not filling you in on all the details. I’m just saying she rushed this morning. Literally ran out of my room and it left me wondering.” Walking over to Chaeyeon, he leaned against the counter right next to her.

“You think it was that bad?”

“I honestly think it does not have anything to do with _that_. And I’m most certainly sure it wasn’t bad at all.”

“What do you think it’s about then?” She frowned forgetting about her coffee completely and looked at Yohan, concern written all over her face.

“Ough, I don’t know? I was planning on talking to her tonight. Hoping its not that bad. Or as bad as I think it is.”

“What could be the worst outcome?”

“It’s nothing serious to her?”

“Like it’s for you?”

He nodded.

“Well… I guess she likes you, she just doesn't know how to express it?”

“Nice try, Chaeyeon.” He started scraping the last bit of pudding out of the cup.

“I mean it. I don’t know her for long but she seems like that kind of person to me.”

“Like what kind of person? Emotionally disabled?”

The girl chuckled. “You might not call her that.”

Silence settled between them, as Yohan disposed the cup and throw the spoon back into the sink. She followed his actions with her eyes.

“Seems as if Hangyul and I were right from the start.” She joked and Yohan turned around.

“Right about what?”

Chuckling, his roommate took another sip before answered him. “You like her!” 

“I guess I do. Took me a while to realize.”

“You were teasing her from day 1.”

He grunted. “True.”

***

He was nervous. Which was an understatement. As he knocked on Yena’s door, he felt like someone was after him.

After a few seconds, she asked him in and he opened the door carefully. She stood in the middle of the room, wearing a huge shirt and sweatpants just as if she had quickly thrown them on. She looked at him.

“Can we talk?” Yohan asked, just half entering the room. As soon as he stated his question, she snapped out of her pause and proceeded cleaning her room.  
“Talk about what?”

Unsure how to deal with this situation, he hesitated.  
“About this morning?”

“What about it?”

“You left, basically ran from me.”

“Yeah.” She picked up some laundry and tossed it on to her bed. “Told you I had to hurry.”

He fumbled with the hem of his shirt. It didn’t feel like the right situation to talk about this but he just couldn’t resist the urge.  
“I would’ve enjoyed if you … I don’t know, stayed a bit longer?”

“Really?” Yena paused for a second, though not to look at Yohan, but to take a closer look at the book she held in hands.

“Yeah sure. I mean, last night was fun. Finally taking you out.”

Now she actually looked up. His last words caught her attention.  
“What do you mean, ‘finally’?”

“Well, I'm trying to ask you out for a while now.”

“You are?”

The guy chuckled embarrassedly since she obviously never noticed.   
“Of course! What do you think all these cheesy pick up lines were about?”

“I thought you’re trying to bug me at all costs.”

“… that was kinda it as well but i was mainly trying to ask you out.”

“Since when?” She put the book down on the table top of her desk but didn’t take her eyes off Yohan.

“Since the first week…”

That was the moment she realized and she immediately regretted the previous night.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I could have been more straightforward.” He apologized to not make her feel bad about something he eventually messed up. But she shook her head.

“Not about that. About yesterday. You clearly feel way different about it than I do.”  
Now it was Yohan who snapped out of his mood and frowned.  
“Wait, how do you feel about it?”

“It’s just an onenightstand for me. I never occured to me that it might be more important to you.”

“Oh, of course.” All air left his body in one big exhale.

“I’m so sorry, we should have talked about this before.”

“Yeah, we should have done that. Good point. I guess now I know.”

Yena looked at him. It seemed as if his usual colorful aura turned grey within seconds. She felt dearly sorry but due to a loss of words, she remained silent.

“I’m not gonna bother you any longer then. See you.” 

Before she could say anything else, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
I hope you're not mad with me.
> 
> Evertything's gonna be alright~
> 
> ... more or less ...
> 
> Fan-fictions are serious business. More or less.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's chat!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)
> 
> ofc have lots of fun reading!!


	4. russian roulette

“It could have been so nice.” He sighed, turning the bottle in his hand.

“What?” Chaeyeon asked absentmindedly, focused on her phone. 

“Being with Yena.”

Hearing the name _again_ she looked up visibly annoyed.

“Yeah, but you kinda screwed up yourself.”

“Excuse me?” Yohan blurted out indignantly.”What did I do that would be considered screwing it up?”

“I don’t know, you won't tell me anything. But I guess the assumption that there is something is to very far-fetched.”

Yohan scuffed. “We just had different intentions.”

“You might as well phrase it like that.” She shrugged and scrolled through her twitter feed.

He leaned back unable to take his eyes off Yena. She danced together with Sakura. She was wearing jeans and a simple shirt yet she looked gorgeous in his opinion. 

“Staring at her won’t help.” Chaeyeon’s comment made him snap out of his gaze.

“Duh, I can look wherever I want.” He took a sip.

“Everywhere but there. She will complain to me bout it later.”

Yohan turned towards her, eyes wide opened: “Complain to you?”

“Yeah, he always does.”

"Does she talk a lot to you?”

“About?” She shifted her weight a bit and crossed her legs.

“Me?”

“No.”

He dropped his shoulders. Sure, why should she talk about him, there wasn’t anything interesting to tell.

“Are you going to be like this the entire night?”

“Be like what?” He asked monotonously and finished his beer.

“Sad.”

Hangyul shrugged her comment off. What did he care? “Maybe.”

His roommate sighed. “You really look horrible. One might actually feel sorry for you.”

“Whatever.”

She put away her phone and stretched. “I’m gonna make Hangyul kick your ass.”

“Hm.”

The girl got up from the sofa and made her way towards Hangyul, who loitered around in some corner, talking to Yuvin. As she reached him, Yuvin’s eyes lit up a bit. She pulled Hangyul close, so he would understand what she told him, then let go of him.   
Yohan quickly looked away as Hangyul turned his head and he felt the other’s eyes on him.

He physically sunk deeper into the sofa and avoided looking at anyone.  
By the time Hangyul dropped down next to him, Yuvin was already talking to Chaeyeon.

“Are you good?” Hangyul handed his friend a new cup with whatever in it.

“No.”

“Is it still about Yena?”  
“No, it’s about my hallux.” Yohan replied bluntly and wiggled his left food. Hangyul frowned confusedly.

“What?”

His friend scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s about Yena.”

Hangyul chuckled and leaned back.

“Don’t you think it’s about time to get over it? It’s not as if you guys made tons of memories you need to process now.”

“Shut up.”

His friend exhaled deeply before getting up. He reached out for Yohan’s hand that wasn’t busy holding the cup. The bottle already stood by his feet.

“Come on.”

“No, thank you.”

“Dude, you look really pitiful. It’s just a people gathering but let’s have some fun anyways. There will be other girl’s than Yena.”

“You always want what you can’t have.” He countered snippily.

Hangyul rolled his eyes. “Goodness, drink up and let’s go.”

***

Not long after Hangyul convinced him to snap out of his melancholy, the goose finally got an effect on Yohan.

He was grateful to be able to forget about this girl for once. Even though he would pay the price tomorrow morning.

Pleased about how Baekjin’s playlist was spot-on so far, he moved along the music. Not especially dancing but tapping his food and moving his head. As he could see from his spot on the window sill, the room got more crowded now and he wasn’t sure but the volume had increased as well.

He finished his 4th cup, finding the mixture a bit stronger than the last few. 

Suddenly someone rushed into the common room they were all in and made his way towards Baekjin. Seconds later the music died.

Heads turning everywhere trying to find out why it got quiet so sudden, as another person walked into the room. 

The tall man was wearing a pyjama and a cardigan, his feet stuck in slippers. He looked at his watch.

“Now, important question to the law majors among you!”

Yohan sighed as he recognized his law docent. 

“What is the time for festival activities during the week?”

No one answered him yet everyone listened carefully. The people among them who actually had no idea, because they were majoring something different, started looking for the few law students. At least three of them stared at Yohan.

“I’m talking about noise disturbance and disorderly conduction.” The man went on, his voice harsh but if you listened closely you could hear how tired he was at this hour.

Someone closer to the DJ set up answered him shyly.

“Is it 10pm, sir?”

Lee Dong Wook nodded. “So can anyone tell me the time we have _right now_?”

“11:42 pm, sir.”

“Exactly. Everyone, draw your own conclusion. Yet if I should hear anything after closing the door to my room, there are gonna be some consequences for all of you. And the students of mine that are present now: If you really need that long to remember the law regarding noise disturbance - then you shouldn’t be here but study instead.”

His eyes met with Yohan’s, who didn’t avoid to look at him but blushed embarrassed.

That moment he noticed someone standing behind Dong Wook. 

Seungwoo, wearing a shirt and sweatpants looked at him with a blank face. He seemed tired and Yohan felt immediately sorry that they kept him from sleeping.   
Especially since the last time he made him wait, Yohan felt more passionately about his guy. 

The two of them left and people started whispering among each other. Hangyul approached Yohan through the crowd and chuckled. 

“Dude, I completely forgot he’s the responsible for our floor.”

“Yeah, I tend to forget as well, to be honest.” He mumbled and looked around. “What’s happening now, is everyone leaving?”

“Seems like. It’s not that late tho.”

“I don’t wanna go now. I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways.”

Hangyul stretched and checked his phone. “How about we go somewhere then? I don’t have early classes tomorrow so it would be alright.”

“Same.”

[***]

“I told you this is gonna be fun!!” Yohan yelled at Hangyul over the deafening loud music. He was holding on to the other’s arm, shaking him back and forth.

The rave around them roughhoused, everyone jumping to the music.

Since they got here, Yohan got himself back on the party track. After sobering up a bit due to Dong Wook’s speech, he worked hard on getting back. Which was exactly the reason why Hangyul didn’t. 

He had the odd feeling he should have an eye on Yohan tonight. Or maybe two.

It didn’t take them long to decide where they would go, after the gathering ended. There was basically just this one club Baekjin introduced them to last week. They got in without any problems.

“You didn’t tell me it’s gonna be fun!” Hangyul yelled back. It wasn’t about him not having fun but more about him watching Yohan not having too much of it.

Chances were high he would exaggerate tonight, not just because of this thing with Yena but more because he felt like it. Yet watching Yohan getting wasted could be considered a perk of hanging out with him.

“I need to pee!” Hangyul informed him and motioned towards the restrooms.

“What?”

He grabbed Yohan’s shoulder and now pointed directly at the hallway. His friend understood and nodded. Thumbs up as a sign he understood.

“Come with me!” 

“Eww, dude. Gross!” 

Hangyul rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you to come inside, I want you to wait. So that we don’t lose each other!”

Another eye opening moment for Yohan and he followed Hangyul. Across the dance floor, randomly winking at girls and jumping on Hangyul’s back a couple of times.  
Mainly just being the hyped kid he was.

A few minutes later, Hangyul entered the hallway again, looking or Yohan. As he couldn’t find him, he panicked a bit. 

Running around for a some worried seconds, someone grabbed his shoulder. Yohan turned him around, beaming.

“Good! I thought you were gone!” Hangyul breathed out relievedly. His friend though didn’t listen to him but pointed at another guy, who suddenly showed up close to them.

He was tall and friendly smiling. It seemed as if Yohan met him while Hangyul was gone. Or ‘ran into him’ rather. Something about this man seemed odd.

“Are you also friends with Baekjin?”

[***]

“You know,” His voice slurring slightly. “I didn’t know what to think of it! Since we got to know each other she always bickered about me and we bugged each other! Don’t get me wrong, tho. During the first weeks I really thought she’s annoying as fuck and everything. Yet after a while I figured that you only fight with those people you care about. As in it’s too exhausting to fight, you know?”

“So you thought she cared about you?”

“In some sort of way, yeah I did.” Yohan leaned back against the brick wall. The bench he was sitting owns so ridiculously far away from being even the slightest bit comfortable. His back hurt.

The man sitting across the small room tilted his head. 

“I have to admit it sounds like she had a thing for you. Maybe she really did but after you went out it changed?”  
Yohan scoffed. “My friend says the exact same thing. It would suck if it was true.”

“But seriously, how did the two of you end up here?” He motioned around the room.

Hangyul, who fell about two hours ago, lied in one of the cell’s corners. 

“I’m not sure.” Yohan shrugged. “I can’t quite remember.”

The man laughed. “You’re telling me you got arrested for public intoxication?”

“Is that how the kids call it these days?” He snorted. “Probably. What are you in for?”

“It’s better if you don’t know that. You’re a cute kid. No need to scatter your picture.”

“I’m not a kid! I actually major law. Which is quite ironic I suppose.”

Shockingly loud laughter filled the cell and echoed in the hallway.

“You study law! Oh my god this is awesome! You got arrested and study law.” The strangers entire body shook.

“Hey you! Kiddo!” Yohan turned around and found himself facing one of the officers. He pointed at himself.

“Me?”

“Yeah. Do yourself a favor and wake up your friend. It’s time for your call.” He motioned towards happily napping Hangyul.  
Yohan figured it might be a bad idea to wake him up. He didn’t make any good memories about waking him up.

“It’s fine I can call someone!” He stood up volunteering. But the officer just scoffed and shook his head.

“For your own sake: Let him do it. I’m listening to you talking bullshit for hours now. I honestly _hope_ he’s the responsible one of you two.”

Yohan grunted and walked over to Hangyul. He carefully grabbed his shoulder and shook it a bit.

“Hangyul? Hey.” 

Hangyul immediately snapped out of his apparently light sleep, sitting up and blinking.

“Duh I’m so thirsty.” He said under his breath and looked around.

Yohan, pretty perplexed for a second, shook his head and tried to focus. “Err… well that was random. The guy over there wants you to make our call? I told him I could do it but he insisted on you.” Then he added whispering: “Be careful! He might be a perv and I’m just not his type. Wait, what am I saying? I’m everyone’s type.”

Hangyul got up and stretched. “I guess he’s rather a godsend than a perv.” He walked over to the officer, who unlocked the gate and lead him to the phone.

Yohan stayed behind, his fingers wrapped around the bars.

“Don’t leave me!!” He yelled campely.

[***]

He must have dosen off, since he flinched as someone knocked against the bars. Yohan shot up, looking around hastily, until he saw the officer unlocking the door.

“Let’s go. Someone’s here for you.”

His eyes lit up. Someone came to pick him up?? He turned around, looking for Hangyul.  
“Your friend is already gone. Someone got him earlier. They had to call your person, since they’re always just allowed to pick up one.”

“So he left already?”

“Yes. Now please step out the cell, your friend doesn’t look very happy. I don’t think you should make him wait.”

Yohan grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the small room. His vision got much better during the last hours but his physical condition became horrible. He wasn’t feeling well.

If the officer said ‘he’ than it couldn’t be Chaeyeon. Secretly happy about not being picked up by her, he wondered who else it might be. 

Yet as he turned around the corner and found him sitting in the hallway, a clipboard on his knees, he immediately wanted to go back to the cell and live there forever. Everything was better than facing Seungwoo in this situation.

The senior looked up, as Yohan stopped two meters away from him. The officer appeared behind him and Seungwoo handed him the clipboard.

“Did you sign?”

He nodded. 

“Is all yours now.” 

Seungwoo bowed and turned around on his heels, not wasting a look down on Yohan.   
The junior followed him quietly and ashamed. 

The left the building and walked to the closest subway station. On their way there, Yohan felt the urge to apologize, same time he wanted to ask him about slowing down a bit since he could barely catch up.

“Seungwoo, could we stop for a second?”

The older turned around, shooting daggers from his eyes. “Why?”

“I’m not feeling well and I want to apologize…”

“You got guts.” He hisked but stopped. “Maybe you should have thought about all this before going all Wolf of Wall Street. Of course you don’t feel well. You drank too much! That’s what you get.”

He was more than just upset. Seungwoo was properly pissed off. Yohan felt it with every word his senior said.

There was nothing he could answer him without feeding his rage more. Tough he _had_ to apologize.

“I’m sorry you had to come get me out. That’s definitely none of your responsibilities. Your just my tutor. I’m sure you don’t even consider me a friend. I embarrassed myself as a law student. I’m sorry. I wasn’t planning on this outcome.”

He bowed deeply and almost lost his balance by doing that. As he got up again, Seungwoo looked at him and Yohan was more than surprised to find pain in the other’s eyes.

His senior had his lips clenched shut, visibly chewing on words. 

“You know they might kick you out? You got yourself arrested for no reason, you’re a law major. That was just _dumb_ and _careless_. But I get it. That’s what you’re probably looking for. Some kind of ‘kick’.” He said calmly. “But believe it or not, I’m deeper in this with you as you may think. What do you suppose are they gonna say about me now? If this spreads? And believe me, it will.”

Yohan remained speechless. He assumed Seungwoo would yell at him but he never imagined such an explanation.

“What will they say about you?” His voice was quiet, shaky and dry as he dared to ask because he really couldn’t think of anything.

“They will say I didn’t taught you well. That someone like us should know better than getting themselves arrested. You know? Since you made me wait that last month, I thought you’d really try harder. I was about to actually _consider you a friend_. But you show me over and over again what a bad choice you’d be.”

He turned around.

“The tutorials are over, no need for you to get up early anymore. I suppose you know the way home.”

“Seungwoo, I’m so-”

“Just stay out of my life. So I can forget about _all this_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
I'm already sorry.
> 
> There is no such thin as prediction.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's chat!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)


	5. but it could be

“Where the hell is everyone?” Yohan whispered to himself as he combed through the entire floor. The common room, his flat and even the other rooms were empty. he knocked on some doors but no one was there to open them.

He just returned to the dorm from a semi all nighter at the library. Since the arrestment thing he had sworn himself to get his life at least somewhat back on track and that included all nighter at the library. 

Like a sane person would do them, that actually cared about his/her studies. 

Yet as he came back to show in front of his roommates, who still thought he was some kind of special kid, there wasn’t anyone at home. 

After looking everywhere, he collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. This was so weird. his watch told him it was around midnight yet still the entire floor was awkwardly quiet. 

It took him a few minutes to realize that his phone was still turned off. It became a habit to put it away everytime he was working or studying. So now he turned it back on and the whole secret suddenly disclosed magically, as he looked into their group chat.

`  
**Baekjin:** There is a party at my friend’s. I can count on y’all, right?`

`**Hangyul:** Sure.`

`**Chaeyeon:** I don’t know why you’re even asking.`

`**Wooseok:** We’re in as well just tell us where it is.`

`**Yena:** First of all _what_ friend? `

`**Yena:** Like how shady is he?`

`**Chaeyeon:** Can you please not? It’s gonna be alright.`

`**Midam:** Sakura is in as well`

`**Yuvin:** You’re with Sakura?`

`**Midam:** How does that even concern you?`

`**Baekjin:** @Yena : It’s Jackson idk if you know him but he’s very reliable`

`**Yuvin:** Jackson?? Damn I haven’t seen him in a while... Is Hyungwon also there?`

`**Baekjin:** Who do you think is taking care of the music? lmao`

`**Yuvin:** nvm I’m _so_ in`

`**Chaeyeon:** Same. I was checking out H.One the other day and I can’t miss it!!!`

`**Seungyoun:** @Baekjin I haven’t seen Jackson in ages!! How when what are we getting there??`

`**Yena:** I suppose subway? Or we could share a cab.`

`**Midam:** Subway is fine with me`

`**Hangyul:** Does someone know if Yohan goes as well?`

`**Chaeyeon:** He’s studying, don’t bother, he’s gonna be fine`

DoN’t BoThEr He’S gOnNa Be FiNe.  
For god’s sake. There he was trying to get his life together and missing out on _the_ event of the year.  
Was this some kind of a bad joke?

According to the timestamps they were gone long before he came home so no wonder everything was empty. He didn’t bother reading all of the missed messages they send. It was just too much. Instead he tossed his phone aside.

Maybe could check who else stayed behind. Not that it would have been many but maybe there was someone? Yohan clearly didn’t feel like sleeping yet. He was too mad at Chaeyeon for just excluding him like that. Next level betrayal.

He quickly changed into much more comfortable clothes and went on a treasure hunt for other people.

***

It wasn’t very manly but; He was about to cry. There was only one dorm left and no luck so far. He started doubting that anyone stayed at home.

The only person he could think of, that maybe didn’t went, was Seungwoo but he knew just to well that out of all people especially Seungwoo wasn’t very eager to see him. He made that more than clear on several occasions now.

But honestly; the whole fight at the PD took place nearly three months ago and he worked hard on changing his overall attitude. Which didn’t mean that Seungwoo noticed that. But what were the chances that he actually did have an eye on him over the past months to check on how he’s doing?

Yohan sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway, just across the door to Seungwoo’s dorm. 

Maybe he should just check and see if he was here? They could use the opportunity to make up.  
Maybe study a bit.  
Maybe forget all of that.

After a few minutes of thinking he plucked up his courage and knocked on the dorm’s door. No-one answered so he opened it carefully.

He found an empty flat. All room doors were closed, the kitchen was dark. The only light spread out under the door of one’s room.

Lucky about not being alone he had no idea who’s room it was. Could be Seungwoo. Could also be Baekjin or Eunbi. Well maybe just Eunbi. Yohan was pretty sure where Baekjin was.

But Eunbi would be fine also, right? He never really talked to her but at least it was company and since they were the only people left at the dorm that was definitely something to bond over.

He waddled down the little hallway and knocked on the door carefully. There was no noise and no sign of someone taking noticed of the entrance request but seconds later, a chair got rolled back and steps approached the door.

Seungwoo opened. His bangs were tucked back with a red hair clip, he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt of their university. He really looked like late night studying.

“Oh, it’s you.” He stated not very excited.

“Yeah, er… hi. I just came back home and I noticed everyone was gone.”

Seungwoo nodded. “They’re all at Jackson’s. Why aren’t you with them?”

Yohan laughed weakly. “I always turn my phone off while studying, that’s why I didn’t notice. The whole thing was pretty spontaneous anyways, right?”

“Pretty much. Is there anything you want?” He asked, not hiding the annoyed tone in his voice.

“I wondered if you mind studying together? There are a few questions I can’t really answer so I figured I might ask you about it. If you’re okay with that. I mean at the PD you made your point very clear but I figured since that’s some time ago I deserve the chance to prove my change to you?”

Seungwoo rested his eyes on him. For a few seconds he didn’t say anything, just considered the possible range of Yohan’s ‘change’.

“Come over with your stuff in 30 minutes. I’m nearly done anyways.”

***

“It depends on your mandator and if they signed the paper or not. If you get called to a police station to be present at an interrogation or something you have to clear that up with the officer in charge. So you can’t really tell beforehand.”

Yohan wrote down what Seungwoo just explained to him and looked up.

“But don’t they expect us to tell beforehand?”

Seungwoo smirked and nodded. 

“How are we supposed to do that?”

“You’ll develop a feeling. You know, a lot about being a lawyer and getting your clients will is about lying in the right moment and knowing about the people you have to deal with. Not to insult officers or detectives but some of them are so proud about wearing uniform, that they forget about the actual law real quick. And some of them are just a bit dense. But’s the same as with other people. Some are sharp and others aren’t.”

Yohan sighed and put his book aside. He leaned back and lay down on the carpet right next to the closet. 

“You were my tutor and we know each other for more than half a year but we never talked about personal things.”

Seungwoo got up from his chair and shuffled into the kitchen. He left the door open so that they could continue their conversation. 

“You’re right.” He said looking for something in the cupboards. “I heard that rumor that you got into college with a scholarship, is that true?”

Yohan nodded. “Yeah, I got the sport scholarship. For taekwondo.” He heard how the water boiler was turned on and a few minutes later Seungwoo returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Yohan and sat down on his bed with the other.

“Taekwondo? Are you that good?”

Yohan smiled. “Quite. Though I haven’t practiced a lot since I got here. There wasn’t much room for it.”

“Yeah I get that. You need to give up on something if you want to make it.” Seungwoo blew air on is coffee before he took a sip. “I got in by taking the exam. Even though I didn’t want to.”

The younger tilted his head. “You didn’t want to?”

He sighed before he answered and chose his words wisely: “Let’s say I had other plans but my parents weren’t respecting them?”

“So you study law because they want you to?”

“Not quite. I wanted to do law since 8th grade, just at a different college. I was making plans with my friends during the last months of high school and we all decided to take the test for the same university. You have to understand that we went through a lot together so they weren’t just classmates to me. However, after I got into the university my father made me sign up for the entrance exam at this uni and I got in. It has a special law department so … I kinda had to take it. Though I haven’t seen my friends in years basically.”

Yohan went silent. “That’s so sad, man.”

He sighed. “I know. But I kinda sucked it up.”

***

“I heard they’re making us act out a play. Something like a hearing?”

“They will” The senior chuckled. “And we get to watch you. It’s always fun, believe me. You’ll get there when you’re older.”

“How does it work?”

“Dong Wook will give you different roles to play. Some are lawyers, some are witnesses that have to testify. Your professor will be the judge. They will ask you questions if you’re a witness.”

“About a made up scenario?”

“Not necessarily. Last year one of the ‘lawyers’ came to ask his ex girlfriend questions, who was a witness. Earlier that month she cheated on him so he used the opportunity of her being under oath to ask her everything he wanted to know about it. According to the rules she had to tell the truth. Of course the judge could have interrupted him but honestly - she kind of deserved it.”

Yohan exhaled roughly. “That must have been … humiliating?”

“It was.”

Now the junior thought about his hearing-play and wondered what role he would get assigned to. 

“Is there any chance to practice? I’m not against going down fighting but I rather don’t go down at all.” He snorted but himself not quite sure if it was a joke or not. 

“We could practice.” Seungwoo suggested. “But you have to tell the truth. Just as if you’re under oath.”

“Yeah sure.” Yohan sat up straight against the closet but Seungwoo pointed at the chair. 

“We’re gonna do that properly.” 

Yohan stood up and took the seat, while Seungwoo grabbed his notebook and wrote a few things down. After he was done he clicked the cap back on the pen and stood up, clearing his throat.

“Alright. So your name is Kim Yohan?” He asked. His tone completely changed from casual chatting business - level serious. 

Yohan nodded.

“You were born 1999?”

“Yes. 22nd September 1999.” 

Seungwoo took a note and went on. “I’ve heard you came here with the help of a scholarship? If I remember correctly it was martial arts?”

“Taekwondo. Yes, I applied for it during the last year of high school.”

Once again he took notes. “I assume you do know why you’re here tonight?” Looking at Yohan he frowned.

“I’m not quite sure. Excuse me, but could you take out that hair clip it’s very confusing.” He snorted motioning around Seungwoo’s head. 

Seungwoo sighed and tossed it aside. “Just focus, okay?”

Yohan regained his equanimity and did as he was told.

“This hearing is about the freshman party which took place during the first semester. I suppose you know what I’m talking about?”

“Yes.”

“I was told that you went there with Chaeyeon, Yena and Hangyul. All of them are your roommates and freshmen as well, is that correct?”

“That’s correct.”

“So,” He sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed his legs, the notebook resting on his knee. “in order to clear the array of that night’s events, I need to ask you some questions and I would like to remind you that you’re under oath so please do your best answering them truthfully.”

Yohan gulped but nodded. Even though this was just a practice run it felt way too real. He now knew why Seungwoo was considered one of the best students they had at the time. He really lived that lawyer attitude to the fullest. 

Suddenly he remembered having a complete blackout about most of the parts of the party. He wasn’t even sure what “array of events” Seungwoo was talking about. All he could recall was getting wasted and remembering nothing. So far.

“You remember attending the party with your roommates?”

“Yes.”

“I have eye witnesses stating they’ve seen you participating in body-shots. Does that sound familiar to you?”

Yohan thought about it and tried to recall any of the events that happened that night but his mind was as blank as a white wall. Literally tabula rasa.

“I’m sorry but I don’t remember anything after talking to a friend.”

Seungwoo looked up from his notes. 

“May I remind you of your oath?”

“I know. I’m telling the truth. I don’t remember anything after maybe two hours into the party.”

“So you’re saying you neither remember the body-shots, nor kissing someone?”

Yohan scoffed. “Did I kiss someone? I mean if I did the others would have told me, right? Especially Hangyul and Chaeyeon would have given me hard times about it the following weeks.”

“They would only tell you if it was in a public place and if they saw it. But I recall there not listed as eyewitnesses tonight so I figure there were none?” He mumbled, randomly sketching in his notebook to just look busy.

He did not notice how loud must have talked. Yohan frowned over his words. He observed him a couple of seconds closely and just as Seungwoo wanted to continue the hearing, Yohan got up and walked the two steps over to him.

“What do you mean there weren’t eye-witnesses?” He tilted his head, now very suspicious about the other and wanting to know what’s his plan.

Seungwoo looked up and flinched a bit about how close Yohan stood in front of him. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You said ‘there weren’t any witnesses’. How come you know about it?” Yohan wanted to know and crossed his arms. 

Seungwoo avoided his eyes slightly panicking as he noticed how he just blew his cover. How to proceed next? 

“I just can’t believe you don’t remember.” He defended himself, now also getting up and towering over the junior only by a few centimeters. 

“What are you even talking about?” Yohan took a step back to properly look at Seungwoo, arms still crossed.

“As you introduced yourself to me on the first day of school I thought you’re lying!”

“Oh, is this again about me lying?” Yohan got het up and bickered.  
Defending himself, Seungwoo shook his head deliberately. “No, it’s not.”

“Isn’t it always about that?” The junior demanded to know.

He rolled his eyes. “It was _once_. Get over it.” Why was this guy such a kid?

“So what is this about now?”

“It’s about you not remembering!” Seungwoo exclaimed angrily and tried to walk away from the conversation but Yohan wouldn’t let him. He blocked his way.

“Jesus, not remembering _what_?”

Seungwoo was too afraid to phrase it. Or maybe too upset. Maybe both. Yet he wanted to know if he really didn’t recall it at all. It somehow didn’t even occur to him as a possibility that Yohan didn’t knew. Didn’t knew how he kissed him, how he was looking at him the entire night, basically undressing him only with his drunk hooded eyes.

“Seungwoo, would you please just-“

Being shut up by Seungwoo’s lips there was no way to finish his sentence. Yohan didn’t move. He stared at his senior who was kissing him, eyes closed and covered by his bangs.  
Only a kiss. No touching or pulling closer. Just the small yet severe soft contact.

As Seungwoo broke the connection and stepped back, not blushing a single bit.

“Now tell me you don’t remember.” He demanded, the anger still burning in his eyes.

Yohan said nothing. Unable to form a coherent sentence he stared at his former tutor and blinked a couple of times.

Seungwoo scoffed, waved it off and opened the door of his room. “I think it’s better if you leave now.”

“Did you … Did I forget that we kissed? I mean, did I kiss you?” Yohan stammered in disbelief and completely ignoring the other’s attempt on making him leave. 

“Not just that but yeah, pretty much.” Seungwoo answered coldly, not looking at the other.

He shook his head. “What to you mean?”

“It doesn’t matter, okay? Just leave already I want to go to bed.”

Yohan made no move towards the door. “Why did you never tell me about it?”

Seungwoo grunted deeply, fully fed up with this situation. What was he even thinking about bringing it up again?  
“I thought you only pretend that you’ve forget everything? Because it was probably just something that happened because you were hammered, which you were by the way; and that you didn’t mean it.”

“How come you remember it?”

Seungwoo blushed, glad that his bangs hide his eyes. “I wasn’t as wasted as you were.”

Yohan smirked suddenly pretty self confident. It finally dissolved. Why Seungwoo acted so sensitive about everything that happened. Especially the whole story with Yena. There was a reason why it bugged him so much and it wasn’t Yohan’s behavior. Not at all.

Well maybe, but for now he wanted to focus on Seungwoo and his obvious feelings.

“No, there must be more.” Yohan decided, slowly approaching his senior. “But you never mentioned it. How come?” his Self Confidence weirdly growing with every step.

“Do you mind cutting that cocky behavior and leave? It’s late, I’m done with it. You just proved that you don’t feel the same about it so don’t play me.”

“What if I do?”

“Is this a game to you?” Seungwoo took a step back to get a little bit more space between himself and Yohan but he didn’t let go of the doorknob.

Yohan smirked. “Maybe? I mean, it could be.”

“You can’t just _decide_ how you feel about people.” He sighed, rolling his eyes but mostly trying to hide how helpless this situation made him feel. “This is not that kind of thing.”

“I mean, it could be.” Yohan shrugged and frowned a brow. “What if it is?”

“Jesus, Yohan!” The level of confidence in this guy was truly something else. How did he do that? How does he go from perplexed just because Seungwoo kissed him, to _this_?

“I’m just saying that I _could_ be your boyfriend. If you want me to.” Hands behind his back and leaning forward so that he could look up into the other’s covered eyes.

He scoffed. “You are such kid.”

“Well yes, but actually no. Didn’t you ask me to change? To focus on my studies?”

“No. I didn’t.” 

In fact Seungwoo really didn’t, though it was his intention. Or more like his secret want.

Yohan ignored the other’s plain answer completely. “Am I not here with you right now instead of clubbing with the others? I think that is some really grown up behavior for someone _my age_.”

“Yeah but that’s not because of me.” Seungwoo counteracted helplessly but Yohan didn’t care.

“But it could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Yooo first project done. That's it.  
I hope you enjoyed. I dropped some additional hints about the end in Ease.
> 
> Next projects are already in progress. (Check out twitter for info~)
> 
> There is no such thin as prediction.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's chat!/rants](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)  



End file.
